wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashafaim
Ashafaim is a minor craftworld the name of the craftworld their name is a contraction of Ashafares-Saim meaning "Seekers of secret knowledge" ,it's inhabitants are known for their obsession for knowledge and their use of said knowledge to pursue their goals of wiping out Chaos. History The Fall The Eldars of Ashafaim were the seers that predicted the fall of the Aeldari empire and thus they didn't pledge themselves in excess like most of the Aeldari race,prefering to flee in a craftworld far from their Empire and be safe.When The Fall of the Aeldari empire occured,the inhabitants of the craftworld began to seek the knowledge necessary to destroy Chaos and their pawns and thus bring the Eldars back to glory. War of the Lion The craftworld quicly encountered opposition,being attacked by the chapter,while the Lions are powerful and merciless ennemies their arrogance was the cause of why losed as they were easily outsmarted by the Eldars and their psychic might.This made them rivals with the Lions of Babylon,the two often fighting one another. A thin Alliance It is uncommon to see a craftworld side with the Imperium of Man but this was necessary,as an Imperial Planet was attacked by a Chaos incursion of Slaanesh,the Imperium proposed a fair trade,the Craftworld would help stop the incursion and the Imperium would let the craftworld the knowledge they so seek.The eldars accepted to help the Mon-keighs not only for the knowledge but also to be able to at least have the possibility to strike the forces of Slaanesh and have some form of revenge for what She-Who-Thirsts did to their people.After this event the craftworld have a relativily neutral view of humans and the Imperium,thinking that they make for a dangerous enemy but a powerful ally,to this day there as been numerous alliance between the Craftworld and the Imperium but only to strike back against the forces of Chaos in exchange of knowledge. Ynnead The inhabitants craftworld are sceptical about Ynnead and Yvraine,they think it's great news that there is a being that could destroy Slaanesh but they are not blinded by optimism,for now they will have to trust Yvraine,wait for the future and see the outcome. Society Noble Houses:'The Eldars of Ashafaim are divlsed in diffent noble houses ruled by the Patriarch or Matriarch which are suceeded by the first born of said houses.These Houses then form a council who rules over the craftworld however this council is led by two Aeldaris titled The Master of Knowledge a farseer and the Warrior Queen an autarch who's role are to make the political decisions to ensure the craftworld's futur. '''Inhabitants:'The inhabitants of Ashafaim are taught to control their emotions and learning how to let them out without having the gaze of Slaanesh in them. Combat Specialty The Eldars of Ashafaim are masters of suprise-attacks,always striking when the ennemy is the vulnerable,while at first glance this might seem barbaric they do this with strict discipline and immense organisation even taking month to prepare an attack however this long preparation would assure their victory in almost all cases. To this end the craftworld make use of different aspect of the path of the warrior,the most used of them is the Warp Spiders who's attacks are inside the enemy's ranks to shatter their defences,when this is done the seconde most folloed aspect is the Shining Spear who's roles are to destroy the enemy's front line and lead the way to the Shadow Spectres who's roles are to destroy the heavily armored vehicles and fortications.The craftworld also make great use of their seers to help in the assault with their psychic abilities. Notable Houses 'House Soulwind:'The most notable of the Craftworld's houses,as it has seen the birth of the most skilled warriors and seers of Ashafaim,this is the house of the current Master of Knowledge,Farseer Alriel.This house gained it's reputation after the fall as the founders of house Freewind saved the craftworld from a chaos incursion of She-Who-Thirsts,the one who foresaw the future and thus saved the craftworld was Elranel the All-seeing,after this event he was seen as a hero and it was him who created the new governement and became the first master of knowledge. '''House Nightsky:The second most known house of Ashafaim,it's current leader is Autarch Alkae who is also the wife of Alriel.This house is known for having most of it's member follow the path of the warrior. Notable Aeldari Master of Knowledge Alriel:'''Alriel was destined to become a seer and a leader,he is the strongest Farseer of Ashafares-Saim,he was titled Master of Knowledge after his father's death.As a master of knowledge his role is to protect is people and making the right decisions to avoid their deaths. '''Alkae,The Warrior queen:Alkae is house Nightsky leader and wife of Alriel,the two were originaly bitter rivals one thinking that Psychic might was much more useful than blunt force and the thinking the contrary,no one knows how the two got each other since they are so different.Alkae is also known to be a great warrior slaying countless attackers and even make a chaos incursion retreat. 'Elkael,The All-Seeing:'Elkael was a powerful farseer and the first Master of Knowledge,he gained his title by saving the craftworld from total anihilation thanks to one vision he had that they would get attacked by She-Who-Thirsts. Notable Quotes By Ashafaim: About Ashafaim: Feel free to add your own Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds Category:Xenos